Almost the same Mistake
by Forever Cullen
Summary: they say history has a way of repeting itself but will Gwiane follow in his papa's footsteps? SEQULE TO 'A SECOND CHANCE AT TRUE LOVE'


**A/N: sequel to 'A Second chance at True Love'**

**Almost the Same Mistake**

**Gwaine's POV**

I can't believe that in a months' time I will be off to College I just have to talk to Percival.

I've always wanted to become a doctor like my dad, it meant working hard and bugging dad about medical questions but it's all starting to pay off.

There is just one problem, I'm going to have to break up with Percival it wouldn't be fair to him seeing as I will be moving to Alboin to go college as it has the best med program in England.

"Gwaine" I looked up to see my papa looking at me concerned

"Yes papa?" I asked

"I've been calling your name for a while now son, what is on your mind?" Papa asked sitting down next to me

"It's just college and Percival that's all" I answered

"Awe your dad and I are looking forward to seeing you both off" Papa smiled

"Umm…. Yeah… well about that" I said unsure

"What about it?" Papa asked

"umm I'm going to end things with Percival" I whispered

"WHAT? GWAINE PENDRAGON YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING" Papa yelled

"I'M AN EMRYS NOT A PENDRAGON" I yelled back storming out of the living room

I knew it was wrong, papa has been nothing but the best second dad anyone could ask for but I was angry

_Who was he to tell me what to not do_ I thought

Later that night dad came into my room, and man did he not look happy

"Why did I come home to find Papa in our room crying?" Dad asked

"I… err…might have…umm said I wasn't a Pendragon" I muttered ashamed

"WHAT! Gwaine, son you have been a Pendragon since Arthur adopted you" dad said sitting down in front of me

"I know, I was just angry" I replied

"Why?" Dad asked

"Because he told me not to break up with Percival" I sighed

"And you shouldn't. Percival loves you Gwaine and I know you love him" Dad didn't sound very happy with me

"I do dad, but it's for the best" I whispered

"Talk to Papa before you do anything please" Dad said smiling sadly

"Ok dad"

"Promise me"

"I promise"

"Off you go then"

I sighed and walked out of my bedroom on the way I passed my little sister Hope and Ruby

"You better say sorry you jackass" Hope hisses as she passed holding a very sleepily Ruby and walked towards ruby's bedroom

Taking a deep breath I knocked on my parents door

"Enter"

As I walked in I noticed Papa was sitting on the bed with his Laptop on

"Papa" I said unsure, I knew I had hurt him before

"Yes Gwaine" He said not looking up from his laptop

_Yep he's still mad_

"I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said. I'm a Pendragon" I tried to smile and make a joke but it didn't seem to work

"Is that all?" He asked

"No, dad said I should talk to you"

I hated how cold Papa was acting but what could I expect after how I acted

"Oh what about?"

Umm I don't know" I replied confused

I didn't ask dad about what I should talk to Papa about but maybe I should have

"Can I just sit with you Papa?" I asked

Papa nodded

Sitting down at the end of the bed I thought about all the times Papa had been there for me, had known just what to say to make it all ok, to make me smile plus he always had a cookie or two.

"I don't want you to make my mistake son. That's why I yelled at you" Papa said shutting his laptop lid and placing it on his bed side table

"What mistake Papa?" I asked turning to face him

"Come sit next to me and I'll tell you a story" Papa said patting the space next to him

"Papa I think I'm too old for a bed time story" I complained but moved to sit next to him anyways

"Your find meaning in this one son, I promise" Papa Replied

"Once upon a time there was this boy, Bradley, who was madly in love with his high school sweetheart, Colin, but he was going off to college and knew that it would be hard on him and Colin so when school ended he took his boyfriend a side and ended it saying 'he wanted to experience all college had to offer'" Papa said looking down at his wedding ring

"6 years later and Bradley has become a man, one who has spent 6 years dreaming about what life would have been like if he hadn't been so stupid. And then one day he meets Colin again. But he's not alone he has the most adorable little boy and a wedding ring"

Papa smiled sadly

"And well he realised that he has been given a second chance, wins over the little boy with cookies and the father, his sweetheart, well he never stopped loving the man and with the kids approval they start out slowly and become a family but do you want to know something" Papa asked

"What?" I asked

The story seem familiar to me, like I was part of the story

"Not once will I stop wondering about the 'what if's' I love you son and by losing your dad I was able to have a son as wonderful and kind as you" Papa said

"I'm scared" I whisper and Pap pulled me into his arms

"I know son I was scared as well but do you really want to wait 6 years for a second chance that you never get" Papa asked

"No I want to be with my Percy forever" I replied sobbing

"Then don't make my mistake. Do you even know what college Percival is going to? Last time I talked to him he still wanted to be a doctor" Papa asked

"I haven't asked yet" I said feeling pretty stupid

"Then you should call him and ask" Papa smiled

"Thanks Papa" I smiled

"Just wait till morning son" Papa laughed

**The Next Day**

I couldn't wait to go to school to talk to Percival and I had even come to a decision even if Percival isn't going to Albion we'll make it work, I wasn't going to lose him now only to hope for a second chance later in life.

I might not be as lucky as my parents

Walking into the school grounds I found Percival smiling waiting for me by the front doors

"Guess what baby?" Percival smiled kissing me on the lips

"What?" I smiled

"I got in I'm going to Albion" Percival cheered

"Baby that's wonderful" Wow good thing dad and pap made me see how stupid I would have been before ending things

"Can you believe it all our plans are coming true" Percival smiled

"Well not all of them" I smiled

"Huh?" Percival said confused

"Didn't I promise to marry you before we moved away to college" I smiled

"I do remember you saying something like that" Percival smiled

**THE END**


End file.
